Raise Me Up
by Jelyel
Summary: "J'ai toujours su que ce serait toi qui me relèverais sur le champ de bataille." Théo et Harry savaient que les regards valent mieux que les mots. Ils savaient aussi que l'évitement de la souffrance est un motif à se taire, jusqu'à ce que la source du malheur soit éradiquée. HP/TN, OS.


**Titre** : Raise me Up

**Auteur** : Jelyel (Madame couples bizarres !)

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi excepté la relation des persos haha !

**Pairing** : Harry/Théodore Nott

**Rating** : M (c'est un peu citronné haha !)

**INFO** : Dans cet OS, Théo est passé dans le camp de l'ordre du Phénix pendant la chasse aux horcruxes d'Harry ;) C'est la seule liberté que je prends sur la trame des livres, ça et la relation pas platonique entre Harry et Théo hahahaha !

**Résumé** :« J'ai toujours su que ce serait toi qui me relèverais sur le champ de bataille ». Théo et Harry savaient que les regards valent mieux que les mots. Ils savaient aussi que l'évitement de la souffrance est un motif à se taire, jusqu'à ce que la source du malheur soit éradiquée. HP/TN, OS. (résumé plus bizarre tu meeeeeeeeurs)

**Note (ou Nott, comme vous voulez !) **:

Sur LITSOT je vous avais demandé un pairing rare que vous aimeriez voir en OS, ce couple est revenu vraiment TRÈS souvent ! Alors voilà ! 11 pages Word, les chéri(e)s, donc un bon gros pavé ! Merci pour l'idée de ce couple !

Nott est très peu décrit physiquement et moralement donc… vous me connaissez maintenant, je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce ! :)

Cet OS est mon premier et est très doux à mon sens alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Raise Me Up**

Je ma laissai tomber à genoux, incapable de résister à l'appel de la gravité alors que j'avais encore en main l'objet qui m'avait servi à tuer. Ma baguette. Un simple bout de bois, encore chaud de l'utilisation létale que je lui avais destinée ce soir, à plusieurs reprises, l'extrémité crépitant encore un peu d'étincelles rouges et vertes. J'émis un hoquet d'horreur et ma main se mit à trembler violemment. Je portai la seconde à mon poignet, tentant de le maintenir. Mais j'abandonnai et lâchai ma baguette, la laissant à son tour tomber sur le champ de bataille silencieux.

Personne n'osait approcher, l'atmosphère crépitant encore de la puissance magique qui avait déferlé sur l'arène improvisée que Voldemort et moi avions foulée. Et je me sentais comme le gladiateur que la foule acclame pour le féliciter d'avoir tué, d'avoir répandu le sang sur la poussière, d'avoir anéanti chaque vie qui s'était opposée à la sienne. J'avais du tuer pour vivre et j'en avais la nausée. Pourtant personne ne me félicitait, personne ne scandait mon nom. Chacun respectait mon silence choqué, tous figés derrière moi, ne voyant que mes épaules agitées de tremblements incontrôlables. Ca passerait. Il me fallait juste quelques minutes pour évacuer tout ça. Il me fallait juste…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un murmure hésitant se fit entendre. J'entendis même un sort fuser, aussitôt contré par celui qui approchait.

– Non, laissez, entendis-je Hermione murmurer, devinant ainsi que ce n'était pas elle qui me rejoignait.

Une silhouette me surplomba, amenant avec elle un parfum frais que je reconnus pour l'avoir déjà senti dans le sillage d'une personne dont je n'avais jamais osé espérer le moindre mot. Même la poussière et le sang n'avaient pas recouvert son odeur fraîche. Je ne relevai pas la tête, je savais ce qu'il se passerait quand je le ferai.

La silhouette resta immobile un moment, altière, fine, toisant sans doute avec dédain ce que le grand Harry Potter était réduit à être alors qu'il venait de gagner une guerre. Le jeune homme se baissa et passa ses mains autour de mes côtes avant de me relever énergiquement, avec une force surprenante pour sa carrure plus maigre que la mienne mais me dépassant de quelques centimètres. Je me laissai faire, incapable de me débattre mais gardai les yeux rivés au sol. Je ne laissai rien paraître de la soudaine énergie qui circula en moi, engendrée par ce simple toucher.

Il lorgna quelques secondes ma baguette au sol et posa une main ferme sur mon épaule. Nous transplanâmes immédiatement. Le décor changea et brutalement, nous nous retrouvâmes au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie dont la rambarde avait été détruite. Les barrières anti-transplanage avaient sautées également au début des combats et tous les combattants s'étaient désormais concentrés dans la cour, à l'opposé de la tour. Le calme qui régnait ici était apaisant. Je titubai sans dire un mot jusqu'au rebord et le jeune homme m'accompagna, son regard me perçant de toute part.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent l'extrême bord de la tour, la forêt interdite s'étalant devant moi à perte de vue. Je chancelai et je sentis une main exercer une pression sur mon épaule afin de me forcer à reculer et à m'asseoir. Je m'exécutai et laissai mes pieds se balancer dans le vide, savourant la sensation infinie de vertige que cela m'apporta. Regarder en bas me faisait à nouveau peur. Parce que j'avais à nouveau envie de vivre. Parce que j'envisageai qu'aucune autre menace de mort ne planerait sur moi. Vivre signifiait enfin quelque chose. Et mourir aussi. Je ferai mes deuils plus tard. Aujourd'hui, je devais célébrer ma liberté retrouvée. J'aurai le temps de pleurer plus tard. J'avais déjà bien trop souvent dû le faire.

Je sentis le jeune homme s'asseoir à mes côtés, ramenant une jambe fuselée contre son torse et laissant l'autre côtoyer la mienne dans une danse avec le vide. Il se tourna vers moi et m'observa. Je n'osai le regarder, peut-être parce que je ne savais pas quoi penser de son intervention. Peut-être aussi parce que je savais ce que me faisait endurer chacun de ses regards.

– Pourquoi ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

– Parce que te laisser au milieu du champ de bataille me semblait bien triste, répondit-il d'une voix maîtrisée.

– Pourquoi ? répétai-je avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur, lui faisant comprendre que je n'accepterai aucune manière d'éluder la question.

– Tu sais pourquoi.

– Non, Théodore, je ne sais pas, répliquai-je et l'usage de son prénom me donna un frisson.

Je lui parlais pour la première fois et j'avais l'étrange impression de l'avoir toujours connu.

– Mais je te remercie, ajoutai-je soudain.

– Pour quoi ?

– Avoir empêché Bellatrix de me tuer. D'avoir empêché Fawley et MacNair de le faire également. Et sûrement un tas d'autres. Je sais que les sorts venaient de toi, même si tout était flou. Je… je l'ai senti alors… Merci d'avoir changé de camp cette année.

– Je n'ai jamais changé de camp, répondit-il après un court silence.

Je me raidis et osai un regard en coin sur lui, très bref.

– J'ai toujours été dans un seul camp pendant cette guerre. Et ce n'était ni celui de l'Ordre, ni celui des Mangemorts, expliqua-t-il d'un ton très neutre, la voix vibrant de manière étrange.

– J'ignorai qu'il y en avait un troisième, répondis-je avec un rire, trop épuisé pour comprendre. Lequel était-ce ?

– Le tien.

Je restai bouche bée, le regardant vraiment cette fois-ci. Son visage était proche du mien et je pouvais contempler ses traits ciselés que deux yeux noirs rendaient encore plus expressifs. Je ne lui avais jamais connu une telle transparence, seulement un air impassible. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, toutes les barrières semblaient anéanties. Ses cheveux tout aussi sombres étaient en bataille, plus longs que les miens. Son regard était sauvage, et ses gestes trahissaient sa tension. Je perdis pied à ce moment-là, plongeant dans ses yeux que j'avais tout fait pour ne pas apercevoir à nouveau depuis ma quatrième année. Le regard dénué de jugement du seul Serpentard à ne m'avoir jamais attaqué.

– Alors ce jour-là, tu… tu as ressenti la.., murmurai-je avant de me taire, réalisant à quel point je devenais flou dans mes propos.

– Si j'ai ressenti la même chose, ce jour-là, à la bibliothèque ? souleva-t-il innocemment avec un sourire étrangement franc.

Il soupira et tourna son visage vers le vide.

– Oui. Ainsi que toutes les autres fois où nos regards se sont croisés et Merlin sait à quel point j'ai pu te chercher des yeux pendant ces trois fichues années.

Je me tus, soufflé. Je m'étais torturé l'esprit pendant trois ans à laisser mes pensées s'envoler vers Théodore Nott, Serpentard notoire qui m'avait souri un jour à la bibliothèque, qui m'avait regardé sans une once de malice. Il m'avait percé à jour d'un coup d'œil, faisant passer plus de choses dans un simple regard qu'en des années de conversations avec mes proches. Il avait fait passer une foule d'émotions, passant de la compassion, à la compréhension, à l'étonnement, à la curiosité puis à la certitude, comme un constat posé sur ma petite personne. Il avait remué ma structure toute entière, et avec le recul, j'avais cru rêver cet instant, l'enterrant au plus profond de moi. J'avais été si ébranlé que j'avais dû quitter la bibliothèque en catastrophe, renversant une chaise dans ma fuite maladroite.

En y repensant, un sourire prit place sur mes lèvres. Puis il fondit, lorsque je me souvins de ce que j'avais fait juste après cette rencontre muette. Je m'étais laissé aller à une crise d'angoisse incroyable dans un couloir désert. La première depuis des années. De celles qui coupent le souffle. Je me revoyais, assis contre le mur, haletant, la main sur le cœur. Je n'avais jamais été percé à jour si facilement et ce que j'étais avait été mis à nu sans pitié. Et ça faisait mal, ça réveillait mes vieux démons, mes envies que j'enfermais, certain que la vie ne m'offrirait qu'une mort prématurée. Et chaque regard avait engendré la même réaction jusqu'à maintenant.

– Je sais que tu as ressenti la même chose, dit-il au bout d'un certain temps.

– C-Comment ? Je me suis évertué à ne recroiser ton regard qu'un minimum de fois…, bégayai-je.

– Justement, c'était ton application à éviter de poser les yeux sur moi qui m'a laissé penser que tu ressentais la même chose. Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en se tournant à nouveau vers moi.

Je redressai la tête et doucement, je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Et le monde bascula encore une fois hors de son axe, me laissant plus silencieux que jamais.

– Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai toujours su… Je savais que tu serais celui qui me relèverait sur le champ de bataille, murmurai-je et ses yeux suivirent les mouvements de mes lèvres, allumant un éclat vif dans son regard qu'il darda sur moi.

Je me détournai précipitamment, incapable de contrôler la marée qui montait en moi. Je dirigeai mon visage vers l'horizon et le soleil qui se levait tout doucement. Je sentis une main recouvrir la mienne, d'abord dans un effleurement, à peine plus qu'une caresse, puis finalement en une prise solide. Je refermai mes doigts dessus, ma peau fourmillant des sensations électriques que ce simple toucher m'apportait.

– Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir approché avant ? soufflai-je, atterré d'avoir perdu trop de temps en doutes, en méfiance.

– Parce que tu avais besoin de moi.

– J'ai besoin de toi depuis trois ans, Théo, marmonnai-je, utilisant son surnom comme une évidence.

Encore une fois la sensation familière me laissa pantelant. Le clivage entre cette familiarité et le fait qu'il ne s'agisse que de notre première conversation était saisissant. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas refouler ce sentiment, et je le laissai m'envahir, me détendant peu à peu.

– Non, tu avais besoin de gagner une guerre, d'avoir quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières pour te protéger. Pas quelqu'un que tu aurais souhaité protéger et que tu aurais pu perdre à tout moment. Ce n'était pas le moment pour nous, je ne pouvais pas t'infliger ça, je ne pouvais pas m'infliger ça non plus, alors j'ai attendu.

Je restai soufflé par sa réponse, des larmes me montant aux yeux. Je serrai les lèvres et levai les yeux au ciel pour m'empêcher de pleurer sous la réalité dure qu'il m'avait assénée. Il avait raison. Entièrement raison. Je l'aurai protégé à l'en étouffer de peur de le perdre et si je l'avais perdu, la guerre aurait été perdue également.

– J'ai rejoint l'Ordre pour toi quand tu es parti pendant la Septième année. Je ne pouvais t'aider autrement. Je me suis entraîné encore et encore… Je ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'accomplir la prophétie, ce n'était pas à moi d'en décider. Je ne pouvais que m'assurer que tu survives jusqu'au combat contre Voldemort. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça a été de…

Il s'interrompit, sa main serrant la mienne si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent. Pourtant je ne la retirai pas, endurant la douleur physique comme il avait endurée, celle morale de me préparer à un sacrifice dont on ne me laissait pas le choix.

– Quand Hagrid t'as ramené mort, j'ai cru crever, Harry.

Sa manière si rauque de prononcer mon prénom provoqua un frisson le long de mon échine. Il eut un rire nerveux en se remémorant cet instant et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant davantage.

– Puis tu t'es relevé, défiant la Mort à nouveau. Tu étais couvert de poussière et de sang, dit-il dans un souffle grave, en tournant mon visage vers lui dans une prise légère, passant une main sur mes plaies. Mais sincèrement, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Je me relevai souplement, incapable de soutenir l'intensité de son regard plus longtemps. Il se releva à ma suite, restant à bonne distance. Ma main qui avait lâchée la sienne me brûlait atrocement et je serrai mes doigts avant de les détendre à nouveau. Il capta mon geste et je le sentis se tendre.

Je fis les cent pas, l'évitant consciencieusement. J'émis un rire sec, tournant et retournant les derniers événements dans mon esprit.

– Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlés, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment je peux me sentir si… familier avec toi.

– Nous n'avons jamais échangé de mot, c'est vrai. Mais je crois que nous avons échangé une promesse muette il y a trois ans. Celle d'avoir cette conversation lorsque le temps serait venu, répondit-il d'une voix basse.

Il se tenait droit, plissant les yeux à chaque mouvement qui trahissait ma nervosité.

– Tu évites à nouveau mon regard, constata-t-il.

– Je n'évite rien du… Oh et puis laisse tomber, répliquai-je en m'appliquant en effet à ne pas croiser ses yeux qui restaient résolument fixés sur moi.

Quelque chose montait en moi, insidieusement, quelque chose que j'avais refoulé depuis ce premier regard et qui m'avait terrassé chaque fois que je l'avais croisé à nouveau. Mon cœur battait à s'en décrocher de ma poitrine et c'en était presque douloureux.

– Théodore, je n'ai aucun avenir ! Je vais devenir un héros de guerre oublié et je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce que je voulais faire parce que je ne pensais pas survivre.

– Je sais. Je n'ai pas d'avenir non plus.

Au moins nous n'aurions pas d'avenir à deux !

– Tu ne peux pas vouloir quelqu'un comme moi, c'est impossible, dis-je en plaçant enfin des mots sur mes pensées.

Je me rétractai aussitôt, lui tournant le dos, les mains croisées derrière moi, un doigt tapotant nerveusement ma paume. A aucun moment il n'avait évoqué l'idée de vouloir de moi. Ma propre langue avait trahi ce que, moi, je désirais.

– Je ne te veux pas, tu as raison.

Je pâlis brutalement. J'eus l'impression atroce qu'on me déchirait les entrailles.

– Je ne te veux pas, je te désire. Plus encore, Harry, je t'aime, murmura-t-il, entier, droit, totalement maître de ses mots.

Je me retournai brutalement, les yeux écarquillés par la puissance qui s'était dégagée de ses mots. Je restai statufié un moment avant de me décider à reprendre une profonde inspiration. Et encore une fois son regard était partout sur moi, décelant chaque geste, chaque rictus, chaque tremblement. Je le savais intelligent. Extrêmement… mais à ce point… Il ne disait rien mais son regard laissait filtrer chaque information qui m'échappait et qu'il saisissait. Je fermai les yeux, me refusant à son examen attentif. Il soupira et eut un sourire en coin.

– Je ne te juge pas, Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Il avait raison. Il n'avait jamais fait partie des Serpentards qui s'en étaient pris à moi. Et il m'aimait. Merlin, il… Je m'avançai vers lui de quelques enjambées vives et il fronça les sourcils, incapable de déterminer à ce stade si j'allais lui filer mon poing dans la figure pour une raison connue de moi seul. Au lieu de ça, je fondis sur ses lèvres, plaquant sans douceur les miennes sur les siennes. C'était brutal, affamé et rempli d'une tension accumulée pendant trois ans. Il me réceptionna solidement et me laissa le faire reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche jusqu'à ce que son corps soit pressé contre moi. Ses mains entourèrent ma nuque à la naissance de mes cheveux, exerçant une pression insistante très loin de la douceur avec laquelle il entremêla ses doigts à mes mèches.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douces et son odeur était enivrante. La tête me tournait et je fus soulagé d'être soudain plaqué contre le mur à sa place, me créant un appui idéal alors que mes jambes menaçaient de céder.

Mes mains agrippèrent son dos, puis effleurèrent le creux de ses reins tandis que les siennes trouvaient mon visage, retraçant ses contours. Il rompit le baiser doucement, allégeant la frénésie de nos mouvements, puis ne déposant plus quelques baisers à intervalles réguliers, laissant à chaque fois ma bouche chercher la sienne pour m'en emparer à nouveau brièvement. Puis il arrêta, plaquant son front contre le mien.

Il saisit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant mes doigts avec douceur, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. La fièvre qui m'envahit n'avait rien de comparable à quoi que ce soit que j'avais vécu et un faible gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Je souffrais de m'être refusé ça tout ce temps. Et je savourais le fait de sentir enfin sa peau contre la mienne.

– Nous avons le temps, murmura-t-il. Je voulais juste te montrer qu'être en vie en valait la peine.

Il eut un sourire arrogant et je souris faiblement. Je laissai ma tête retomber contre son épaule et ses bras se refermèrent sur moi dans une étreinte solide.

– Théo, je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre…, murmurai-je. Je ne sais même pas comment vivre. Encore moins avec tous ces morts. Ni avec tout ce sang sur les mains.

J'avais vu les corps de Remus et Tonks, celui de Fred et je ne parvenais pas à réaliser. J'étais bien trop conscient de ce qu'un deuil impliquait pour désirer m'y plonger dès maintenant.

– Je sais. Je suis désolé, j'aurai voulu te protéger de tout ça aussi. Aucune de ces morts n'est de ta faute.

– Teddy n'aura même plus ses parents, murmurai-je.

– Il aura son parrain.

Je reniflai pathétiquement. Et quel parrain…

– Et tuer des Mangemorts ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle tâcher ses mains. Sauf si cela signifie qu'ils ne méritaient même pas de mourir par ta main, souffla-t-il doucement.

Je hochai la tête, somnolant, soudainement rattrapé par une fatigue lourde. Je le sentis nous faire transplaner à nouveau et je me retrouvai dans une pièce chaleureuse décorée dans des tons clairs. Un immense lit se trouvait juste derrière nous.

– Où sommes-nous ? demandai-je, hagard.

– Chez moi. Un petit cottage en Irlande, au bord de la mer. Personne ne viendra nous déranger ici et tu as besoin de repos.

– J'ai besoin de toi, opposai-je avant d'avoir pu réfréner ces mots.

Certains allaient certainement se demander où j'allais, mais Hermione aurait sûrement déjà compris et ne manquerait pas d'en informer les autres. Il me guida lentement vers la salle de bain et je me sentais au bord du malaise. Il me laissa sur une chaise et s'agenouilla près de l'immense baignoire. Il fit couler de l'eau et la régla, gardant un œil sur moi. Il monta la pression au maximum et se releva.

– Un bain, vraiment ? Nous venons de gagner une guerre et nous le fêtons avec toi m'offrant un bain, murmurai-je, hilare, avachi sur la chaise.

– Vraiment, tu as besoin de te détendre, tu as besoin de profiter de petites choses anodines comme un bain. Et un bain c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir dans l'immédiat et vu l'état de tes vêtements, ce ne sera pas un luxe, confirma-t-il en remontant sa manche pour laisser sa main se balader dans l'eau.

Il pointa sa baguette sur moi et me retira au moins la couche de poussière qui couvrait mes bras et mon visage. J'eu un sourire absent et me laissai faire. Puis, il fouilla dans le tiroir d'une petite commode et sortit quelques compresses ainsi qu'une bouteille de désinfectant. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et saisit mon menton à deux doigts. Il tourna et retourna mon visage, repérant les petites plaies que j'y avais. Il imbiba la compresse et me la passa sur le visage, un peu gauche sous mon regard insistant. Je ne dis rien mais savourais le fait que mes yeux semblaient avoir le même type d'effet que les siens avaient sur moi.

– Ne t'amuse pas à ça, grogna-t-il. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Je souris et détournai le regard. Je le laissai faire en silence, me délectant des contacts précis, avenants, qu'il m'offrait. Il soigna chacune de mes petites plaies puis se leva pour couper l'eau mousseuse qui atteignait un bon niveau. Il me fit signe et je me remis sur pied. Je me dévêtis tout doucement, gêné qu'il soit dans la même pièce. Il garda les bras croisés, dos à moi, dans une posture droite, respectueuse.

Il se retourna sans prévenir au bout de quelques secondes et je le fusillai du regard.

– Hé ! J'ai pas terminé de retirer mes fringues.

Il me lança un regard exaspéré suivi d'un sourire torve. Mais il se tourna à nouveau. J'ôtai le reste de mes vêtements qui étaient bon pour la poubelle troués, déchirés, tâchés de sang. Je les lançai le plus loin possible de moi. Je me laissai glisser dans l'eau chaude, incapable de croire que je vivais vraiment ce repos mérité. Avec Théodore Nott…

La mousse dissimulait mon corps mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de sentir une vague de chaleur monter -absolument pas due au bain- quand Théodore se retourna. Il s'avança et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, son regard fiché dans le mien. Sa main se balada sur ma joue, laissant deux doigts effleurer ma mâchoire. Puis, il caressa mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux savourant le bien être infini qui m'avait saisi.

– Comment en est-on arrivé là, déjà ? murmurai-je, un sourire aux lèvres, refoulant toutes mes pensées sombres pour profiter de l'instant de plénitude que je vivais.

– Eh bien, trois ans de tension sexuelle tue, répondit-il d'une voix très sérieuse.

J'ouvris les yeux, ahuri, et croisai son regard moqueur. Je lui balançai un peu d'eau dans la figure.

– Ne joue pas à ça, tu vas perdre. Ce serait bête que tu ne survives à Voldemort que quelques heures, me menaça-t-il.

Le nom laissa un blanc puis, j'éclatai de rire. Il était sans doute le seul qui ne prendrait pas de pincettes avec moi. Et ça m'allait très bien. J'avais besoin de rire. Surtout des choses graves.

– Qui te dit que tu me battrais au jeu de l'emmerdeur ? demandai-je en plissant les yeux.

– Mon statut d'ancien Serpentard, peut-être, souffla-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

– Dans ce cas tu seras intéressé par mon statut de Serpentard avorté.

Il haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

– Tu veux dire que… ?

– Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard mais j'ai refusé d'y aller pour des raisons évidentes, dis-je en pointant du doigt ma cicatrice qui n'était devenue qu'une simple marque.

– Vraiment ? chuchota-t-il en l'effleurant du bout des doigts, me provoquant un énième frisson.

– Vraiment, confirmai-je en Fourchelang, testant par-là même ma capacité à parler encore cette langue.

Il frémit et un éclat vif inonda son regard. Une chair de poule visible s'installa sur ses bras. Comment pouvais-je être si à l'aise avec quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine ? Pourtant sa présence m'était familière comme une ombre, celle d'un ange gardien dont on perçoit l'empreinte et qu'on ne voit jamais. Théo avait cette aura-là.

– Tu as préféré une maison plus sage, alors, finit-il par dire.

– Plus sage ?

– Plus endormie intellectuellement, je veux dire. Quel gâchis, déplora-t-il faussement en me lançant un regard peiné. Il est bien connu que les Serpentards sont les plus farceurs.

– Je suis un Serpentard avorté ET un fils et filleul de Maraudeur. Théodore Nott, vous n'avez aucune idée de la personne à qui vous adressez vos insultes ! m'exclamai-je, scandalisé, avec un petit rire, lui envoyant des petites gerbes d'eau à chaque mot.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, je tirai sur sa manche, l'emportant dans le bain tout habillé. Il créa une vague énorme qui fit déborder la baignoire et je ris aux éclats dans le bac largement capable de nous accueillir tous les deux. Il se figea en relevant la tête, les cheveux mouillés et le regard stupéfait fiché dans le mien. Je cessais de rire et l'observai sans comprendre. Puis, je me rendis compte que j'étais nu dans ce fichu bain. Et qu'il était sur moi. Ça aurait dû être gênant mais le regard qu'il posa sur moi était juste troublé alors qu'il plaçait ses genoux de chaque côté de mes jambes et ses bras contre le rebord de la baignoire, près de ma tête.

Il pencha un peu son visage sur le côté, se mordillant la lèvre en tentant de réfléchir à quelque chose que je n comprenais pas. J'étais pétrifié, plaqué au maximum contre la baignoire afin de le toucher le moins possible et de ne surtout pas perdre le contrôle. Mais ce petit geste… Ce petit mordillement attirait irrémédiablement mes yeux sur ses lèvres. Il le vit et cessa tout mouvement, relâchant la peau qu'il torturait, devenue rouge vif. Un sourire ourla lentement le coin de sa bouche et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Il s'avança lentement et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je les accueillis avec autant de retenue que possible afin de ne rester lucide. Mais sa main avait quitté le rebord de la baignoire et caressai la peau émergée de mes épaules, passant doucement à ma clavicule. Puis, elle glissa sur mon torse et tout dérapa. Je passai mes mains autour de lui et ôta sa cape du mieux que je pus. J'arrachai presque sa chemise blanche qui lui collait à la peau, transparente et qui ne laissait plus rien à l'imagination.

Il n'avait cessé de m'embrasser une seule seconde, ravissant mes lèvres encore et encore. Il n'était plus que vêtu de son pantalon qui flirtait avec ses hanches marquées, seulement retenu par une ceinture en cuir. Je me séparais de ses lèvres à regret pour reprendre mon souffle. Il était affreusement désirable, le ventre creusé par une respiration erratique, les cheveux humides, en bataille. Je parcourus chaque centimètre de peau qui s'offrait à moi, me délectant de sa chaleur sous mes doigts et des mouvements réflexes qu'ils engendraient. Son regard était intense, perçant à jour chacune de mes envies avant que je n'ai pu les formuler. Il ne dit pas un mot, moi non plus, se contentant de me regarder, encore et encore. Je brûlais littéralement pour lui. Ma main attaqua sa ceinture sans que je ne puisse lâcher son regard magnétique. Sa main se joignit à la mienne, tremblante, et dans un geste sauvage il acheva de la défaire, me faisant étouffer un gémissement. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je saisis son visage en coupe pour le reculer un instant. Le souffle court, je murmurai :

– Je crois que c'est le moment de changer de pièce.

– Sûr ? me demanda-t-il dans un souffle rauque qui alluma un brasier en moi.

– Si tu prends cette voix-là, absolument oui, marmonnai-je, peinant à résister aux vagues de chaleur qui m'envahissaient.

Il agrippa mon bras et nous fit transplaner. Avant que je n'ai pu réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me retrouvai dans le lit que j'avais vu précédemment, trempé jusqu'aux os et un Théodore ruisselant au-dessus de moi. Je suivis le chemin que parcourut une goutte depuis ses cheveux jusqu'à son menton pointu. Elle tomba sur moi au moment où il fondait sur mon cou, le parsemant de baisers et de morsures légères. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, lui laissant un total accès à ma peau découverte. Mon dos s'arqua légèrement et sa main se glissa dessous, retraçant avec une lenteur calculée le chemin de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ma chute de rein et plus bas encore. Je grimaçai un peu, sachant néanmoins qu'il s'agissait de l'étape obligatoire. Il m'en détourna aisément, remontant son visage jusqu'à moi pour m'embrasser à en perdre haleine, le souffle irrégulier, son cœur battant la chamade contre le mien. Mes mains accrochaient la peau de son dos, ravies par la sensation de ses muscles roulant sous mes doigts.

– Théo, je t'en prie, murmurai-je simplement au bout de plusieurs minutes de torture.

Il ne me le fit pas dire deux fois et je perdis pied alors qu'il était enfin en moi. Je l'accueillis avec un gémissement rauque, arquant davantage mon dos et rejetant la tête en arrière sous la sensation vertigineuse. J'agrippai ses épaules et il mordit violemment l'une des miennes. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes et j'entendis un grognement sourd lui échapper qui m'électrisa. J'élançai doucement mes hanches à la rencontre des siennes, lui signifiant que je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il détacha ses dents de ma peau et imprima un mouvement lascif du bassin, une torture pour mes sens en ébullition qui aspiraient à plus. Il plaqua ses mains contre mes hanches, les immobilisant sur le matelas, m'empêchant de diriger le rythme comme je le désirais. Son sourire en coin, fondu sur ses lèvres entre ouvertes témoignaient du plaisir qu'il prenait à me voir gémir et demander plus sans obtenir gain de cause.

– Le plus Serpentard des deux ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir, fermant les yeux sous la sensation qu'un mouvement lui provoqua.

Je gémis fortement à nouveau, grognant une réponse vague qui ressemblait à « va te faire foutre ». Il y répondit par un rire vite étouffé contre mes lèvres alors qu'il libérait mes hanches, me permettant de participer plus activement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me libérai, portant mon poignet à mes lèvres pour étouffer le long gémissement que cela m'arracha. Théo me suivit immédiatement et rejeta la tête en arrière, plus beau que jamais.

Il se laissa retomber sur moi et se retira doucement veillant à ne pas me blesser. Il ne prononça pas un mot pendant un long moment. Puis, il se leva et je me tournai sur le côté, observant sa silhouette fine entrer dans la salle de bain. Il en surgit à nouveau avec sa baguette qu'il agita, fermant les rideaux et nous plongeant dans une pénombre agréable. Puis il la pointa sur moi, marmonnant un sort de nettoyage et un sort de séchage. Il fit subir la même chose aux draps humides et à lui-même puis, déposa sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Il souleva un coin de drap et se glissa dedans avec un soupir de contentement. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre et je m'exécutai, étrangement à l'aise.

Je me couchai à une distance raisonnable de lui, n'osant pas le dérager alors qu'il semblait si bien installé, les mains croisées derrière la tête, le regard résolument fixé vers le plafond. J'observai son profil anguleux, ses yeux profondément noirs. Et je le trouvais à tomber par terre. Il eut un sourire, devinant mon regard. Il tourna négligemment son visage vers moi.

Il décroisa ses mains et tendit une main qui effleura ma joue.

– Viens par ici, souffla-t-il.

Je me rapprochai et, le regard fixé sur lui comme pour demander l'autorisation, je posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, sur son torse. La sensation de sécurité était délectable et je sus que c'était ce que j'avais attendu une bonne partie de ma vie. Me sentir bien avec quelqu'un qui ne m'avait pas jugé, à aucun moment, qui m'avait protégé et assez puissant pour que je ne me sente pas obligé de le surveiller. Du bout des doigts, je caressai l'angle de sa mâchoire solide levant mes yeux sur lui. Il sourit et ferma les yeux, refermant dans un soupir ses bras sur moi, me pressant dans une étreinte chaude, confortable. Peut-être que mon avenir était obscur mais un rayon de soleil avait percé les nuages. Et il était réellement éblouissant.

_The End_

* * *

Voilà voilà, mon premier OS :') J'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie ! Je suis friande de vos avis et également de proposition d'autres couples ou d'autres idées d'OS ! :D

En plus c'est le premier lemon que je vous propose ! Du coup je flippe ! Bon vous l'aurez compris, j'aime pas les trucs hardcore, je préfère l'édulcoré, le sensuel ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel !


End file.
